diealdorfandomcom-20200214-history
Marcas
| Klasse = | Spezialisierung = | Arsenal = Marcas | Vorname = Marcas | Nachname = Lebryns | Geburtsname = | Geburt = | Alter = 39 | Zugehörigkeit = | Gilde = Klinge | Größe = 1,89 | Gewicht = 89 Kilo | Haarfarbe = Rotblondbraun | Augenfarbe = Grün | Besonderheiten = Die Augenfarbe ist sehr selten | Gesinnung = Rechtschaffend Neutral }} 30px Erscheinung ' Aussehen ' Von dem gut gekleideten Mann erkennt man zumeist recht wenig da der Hut den er auf dem Kopf trägt das Gesicht stets geschickt im Schatten verbirgt. Neben seiner durchaus athlethischen Statur und der etwas Über dem Standard liegenden Körpergröße fällt vielleicht noch auf das er stets eine Klinge an seiner Seite trägt. Schmuck oder Zierat erkent man nicht. Die Kleidung scheint stets von guter Qualität. Flag ' Auftreten ' Marcas legt ein freundlich charmantes Auftreten an den Tag zumindest wenn er sich mit Leuten umgibt die ihm nicht gleich verbal ins Gesicht kotzen. Ab und zu etwas zu zynisch und mit einem übertrieben großen Ego ausgestattet hat der Mann ein Talent dafür Leute entweder für sich zu begeistern oder dazu zu bringen Ihn zu hassen. Penibel achtet er wenn man ihn Tagsüber trift darauf das die meisten Fremden keinen Blick auf die tiefgrünen Augen werfen können. Bemerkenswert wäre die Ruhe zu erwähnen die der Mann selbst in Gefahrensituationen an den Tag legt. Wo andere die Waffen ziehen hält sich Marcas meist noch zurück. Wo manche sich beobachtet oder bedroht fühlen, ist der Mann noch immer damit beschäftigt die Situation zu studieren. Er ist also entweder, feige, langsam, oder wirklich so selbstsicher wie seine Worte es eine glauben lassen wollen. 30px Werdegang Vorgeschichte Über die Vorgeschichte von Marcas schweigt er sich meist selbst aus. Und wenn dann erzählt er eine Geschichte in der er selbst nach einer Ausbildung zum Alchemisten in Stratholme, zur Armee ging und unter Arthas diente. Bis zum dem Tag an dem Prinz vom Wahsninn befallen wurde und die Heimatstadt des Kunsthändlers angezündet hat, damals desertierter der Mann und wurde mit 10 Peitschenhieben bestraft bevor man ihn zum sterben zurück lies. Das ist zumindest was er erzählt, auch wenn die Hälfte davon gelogen ist. Vergangenheit OOC: Zeitangaben in Form von Jahren gibt es hier IC keine. Ich schreibe nur oben darüber welches Addon damals aktuell war. Alles was hier steht fand IC im RP statt, Was davon '''Metawissen '''und was wirkliches '''Charakterwissen '''sein kann '''hat jeder selbst zu Entscheiden'. Gerüchte und Geschichten gibt es sicher zu dem einen oder andren Ereigniss! '' Vor Wrath of the Lich King die Zeit der Rubin Bar: In der Vergangenheit war der Kunsthändler mal mehr, mal weniger Präsent in Stormwind. Das erste mal als der Mann wirklich im Rampenlicht der Öffentlichkeit stand war wohl als die berüchtiget Rubin Bar im alten Park Stormwinds nach einem Türsteher suchte und gut gekleidete höffliche Marcas sich aus langeweile beworb. Als einige Personen die wohl zu ersten "Vorläufern" der Rotschärpen gehörten anfingen vom Besitzer der Rubin Bar Schutzgeld zu fordern kam es so sagen zumindest Gerüchte und alte Geschichten von Zeitzeugen zu einem recht blutigen Krieg auf den Straßen Stormwinds, zwischen Marcas einem Mann Namens Geltar der "Hackfresse" und Verbündeten auf beiden Seiten. Niemand weiß genau wer damals eigentlich gewonnen hat. Nur war Geltar verschwunden, während Marcas weiter in der Stadt war. Die Rubin Bar wurde dennoch wenig später aufgrund privater Probleme des Besitzers aufgelöst. Als Arthas sich wieder zeigte, und Stormwind sowie Orgrimmar angriff lies sich der Kunsthändler für begrenzten Zeitraum wieder für die Armee verpflichten und verteidigte zusammen mit dem damaligen zweiten Wachbattalion kritische Positionen in Stormwinds Straßen. Wrath of the Lich King, das Leben als Arschloch: Nach dem Angriff durch Arthas und als die Soldaten nach Northrend geschickt wurden um dem gefallenem Prinzen und seiner Untoten Armee einahlt zu gebieten wurde es ruhig um den Kunsthändler. Er ging weiter seinen Geschäften nach und sorgte dafür das fast eine große Zahl Adeliger in Stormwind von ihm mit den neuesten Sammelobjekten dieverser Künstler und Schnitzere ausgestattet wurden (NPC'S). Angeblich stand der Mann zu dieser Zeit auch einigen Mitgliedern des alten Lazaretts in der Stormwinder Kathedrale sehr nahe, während andere wieder behaupten er habe sich mit vielen dort angelegt weil es ihm nicht passte das teilweiße Todesritter vor dem Lazarett wache hielten. Eine kurze Affäre mit einer Priesterin des Lichts wird ihm ebenso nachgesagt, wie dutzende andere Affären und Frauengeschichtne. Man kann gut sagen das in der Zeitspanne als Arthas bekämpft wurde Marcas den Ruf eines Frauen verschwendenden Arschloches hatte. Bis alles anders kam.. Wrath of the Lich King Ende, Anfang Cataclysm - Kofpgeld, Liebe, Kinder, Runenklingen und Piraten: Kurz bevor der Drache der in den Tiefen der Welt schlummerte zurückkehrte um Zerstörung über ganz Azeroth zu bringen hatte Marcas ein Kopfgeld auf einen Mann ausgesetzt, mittlerweile hat der Kunsthändler selbst vergessen wer der Mann war. Weil ein anderes Ereigniss das ganze überschattet: Die Kopfgeldjägerin kam eines Tages zu ihm, wollte Informationen zu dem Mann. Maitea war schön, wunderbar, perfekt, sie war das was Marcas im geheimen immer wollte, eine Frau die mit beiden Beinen im Leben steht. Wie er, die kein Opfer war sondern sich zu wehren wusste. Die dennoch weiblich sein konnte. Natürlich schlief er mit ihr. Aber sie blieb am nächsten Morgen. Und auch jeden Morgen darauf bei ihm. Das Kopfgelad hatte nie jemand eingestrichen und in den daraufolgenden Monaten und Jahren als der Kataklysmus ganz Azeroth in Aufruhr versetzt war es sehr still um den Kunsthändler geworden. Die Geschäfte natürlich die liefen noch, aber der Mann selbst kümmerte sich nun mehr um seine Familie als um Angelegenheiten in Stormwind. Ab und zu sah man ihm noch am Lazarett, ab und zu konnte er alte Gewonheiten nicht unterdrücken und betrog seine Frau. Man sagt dem Ehepaar Lebyrns aber nach das niemand der beiden je wirklich Eifersüchtig ist, wenn es rein um Körperliche Liebschaften geht. Dann wurde sein Sohn geboren: Jaime Lebryns ein kleiner grünäugiger Rotschopf mit dem Kinn seiner Mutter und den Augen des Vaters. Einige Monate vergingen ehe Marcas und Maitea die Entscheidung trafen das der Sohn nicht in Stormwind aufwachsen soll. Sondern in Ruhe, in den Bergen Altercas, in einer Hütte, bis er alt genug war die Welt zu verstehen. Angeblich fürht Marcas seine Ehe seit dem auf Distanz. Als der gefallene Drachenaspekt bereits in seinen letzten Lebenstunden war kam Marcas über eine Frau die jeder nur als "Rose" kannte in den Kontakt mit den Freibeutern der blutigen Freiheit. Aus irgend einem Grund, niemand weiß genau warum, sah der Kunsthändler die Freibeuter wohl als Verbündete an. Man sah ihn oft mit dem einen oder andren Crewmitglied. Eines Tages als Marcas gerade mit zwei Frauen der Freiheit auf dem Übungsplatz hinter dem Zwergenviertel kämpfte wurde der Kunsthändler durch die Runenklingen ähnliche Waffe eines verrückten Konstrukts das zu einem ebenso verrücktem Nekromanten gehört beinahe tödlich verletzt. Die Waffe bohrte sich komplett durch seine Schulterblatt und zertrümmerte es. thumb|Ein aktuelles Bild von Marcas in Stormwind. Painted by Asarea Angeblich wurde er damals von der restlichen Crew der Freiheit gerettet und bezahlte dem Schiff und der Crew einmal eine kompeltte Reperatur und Aufmunitionierung. Danach wurde es wieder Still um Marcas Lebryns den Kunsthändler... Mists of Pandaria: Siehe: Gegenwart: Gegenwart Findet gerade statt! 30px Soziales Umfeld Familie &Verwandte ' Jaime Lebryns - Sohn Hanarie Lebryns - Tochter aus früheren wilderen Zeiten entstanden. '''Freunde & Bekannte ' Sajira - Von Feind zum Freund, zur Schülerin, zur Wegbegleitung Sashira - Nordweib hat die eine oder andre Wunde geheilt Lee - Ehemalige Geliebte Willhelma Bötcher - Nette Wachfrau von nebenan - an den falschen Stelen pflichtbewusst Yaeris - Gerettet um der Welt etwas zurück zu geben Sally - Beeindruckendes junges Mädel Amanda von Rabenfels- Zuviel zu schnell führt zum Untergang. Niada von Rabenfels - Schwester von Amanda von Rabenfels Maitea Lebryns - Exfrau anscheinend durchgebrannt Die blutige Freiheit - Piratenhaufen '''Feinde/Leute die er nicht leiden kann: Die Rotschärpen - Kleine geistlose Verbrecher die Obdachlose als Schutzschild nutzen Aiden Sullivan - Geisteskranker OOC: Wird nicht mehr bespielt Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Menschen (Spieler) Kategorie:Schurken (Spieler)